Drunken kisses and a passionate night
by dirtysentences-prettyflowers
Summary: Warning, sexual scenes! One shot completed... If i get enough reviews it could become an actual story... Hermione and Draco both need a night to forget. Will each others presence be enough to drown their sorrows?


It was a warm night, a lone man walked up the road to the musky, old bar. The sky was clear, a crescent moon brilliant amongst the dark sky. A soft breeze blew, rustling the man's short, blonde hair, messing it up even more. His eyes were a light shade of grey and sparkled with unshed, hidden tears. His steps were measured, even and with direction. The lights from the bars shone unto the road, giving it a musty, yellowish tint. The man walked forwards, to a place called "The Whiskey Palace", he grasped the handle with a firm hand and with a gentle pull opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, a hurricane of sounds and smells was unleashed. Smoke and alcohol mixed and created a stench unlike any other, the smell would be unbearable to one who had never smelt it before. But to him, it brought a sense of comfort and detachment. Here no one could find him. In the most remote of muggle bars, in casual muggle clothes... No one would recognize him. No one would think that this was Draco Malfoy, Pureblood asshole, stuck up, snobby brat. No here he could be human, here he could forget. He neared the bar and as soon as he was seen the waiter winked and said "The usual, sir?", "You know it" Draco replied. This was the place where he had come since the war. Everyone thought that the high and mighty Draco had deserved his so called "fall from grace" but no one knew that he had no where to fall from and no place to fall to. So now he was in the abyss, limbo, a place where he was constantly falling and every time the darkness grew. He came here to forget the past and because he knew no one would judge, after all they were all here for the same reason more or less.

He took his bottle of Vodka and left to his usual table, a secluded lone, round table that had more years than dents. (And that was saying a lot). He went to sit down but came to an abrupt stop when he encountered a person sitting in a table near by. A person he never thought he would find here, or in any other bar of London really. He found Hermione Freaking Granger. He didn't hate her, no. Those feelings had long since been abandoned to give to a new feeling of indifference. He however, still was a curious human being and wondered why the hell she would be here. She wore black leather leggings, A longish red, tight singlet and a shit load of eye liner. It may have sounded ridiculous, but hell. She looked hot. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat in front of her and another empty one sat on the other side. Her big, brown orbs and her bushy hair remained the same if just a little longer.

She looked like she had been crying and she was gazing into space. 'Probably the date', he said to himself. -'This was the five year anniversary of the end of the war and apparently Weasley had left her for lavender, again. That idiot'-,he thought -'he didn't know what he was missing'-. Suddenly Hermione snapped her head and looked directly at Draco. Her eyes connected with his and a melancholic look passed her face. Slowly, she beckoned him to her and obediently he responded, and stepping in her direction, made his way to her table.

He got to her table, a quizzical look on his face. Hermione seemed t understand perfectly the question "I just need a friend" she said. I nodded, I understood perfectly well. Most of the time I would stay here for the one night stands that were on offer here, if I was drunk enough anyway. Forgetting only with the Whiskey, sometimes was too hard. Sometimes the memories followed me through my unconscious dreams.

Hermione sat, staring at his eyes for a long time. The crappy, depressing bar music playing in the background. The dim lighting of the room, and the smoke that contaminated the air, gave her a sort of smoky, yellow hazy aura. His gray eyes and blonde hair contrasted perfectly well agains hers. Almost instinctively he took her hand and gazing into her eyes, he asked "Hermione, why are you here? I thought I would never find you in a place like this." Her brown orbs were swirling with emotion, that or the amount of alcohol she had drunk. "Malfoy, I'm here for probably the exact same reason as you. The fact that you never saw me in this particular bar doesn't mean I haven't had to go through this exact same routine, every single fucking day. I am not the bloody goody-two-shoes everyone thought! I may have seemed strong but for fuck's sake I'm human. I've lost everything, my parents, my friends, my boyfriend, my best fiends have all gone to live their happy-freaking-lives and I am left behind trying to catch up on the healing I didn't do for myself because I was too fucking busy helping the rest. I need to forget, I need to remember why life is worth living and why the hell all the fucking attempts I've taken at my own life never work. I just want a friend, please. Don't leave me as well" Her last words were whispered, barely audible. She fought with the tears that threatened to spill and closed her eyes in a failed attempt to keep them in. A single tear ran down her cheek, a glimmering glimpse of the hurt that was gnawing at her heart.

He opened his bottle and took a long needed gulp, the comforting burn slid down his throat warming his gut. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Hermione Sat up, grabbed his hand and lead him up stairs to a room. She had finished her second bottle and just wanted something more to forget, but Draco, he had only gotten half through his. His mind was sharp and attentive, and all though he had done this a million times, probably like her; this was different. It was deliberate, he was completely sober, if not just a bit warm from the alcohol buzzing in his stomach. 'But hey,' he thought 'she needs a friend, I need a friend. It would have probably come to this by the end of the night' So slowly following her beautiful figure up the few steps that separated them from a night of pleasure and forgetfulness.

He made himself forget everything and just went with the moment. Her pale skin, invited him to scrutinize with his lips all that lay beneath those thin clothes. Her full, red lips drew Draco to kiss her with an ultimate passion, to explore the secrets that her moth held and a want for her to call his name drove him crazy. Draco stared at the bewitching woman that stood in front of him, they had arrived to a door and she had proceeded to clumsily unlock it. He reached out and took her hand, his eyes connected with hers and the key was forgotten in the lock as they both found each others lips. Hermione's lips tasted of vodka, downing his senses as the kiss pulled him to a lustful unconsciousness. Her hands went to his blonde hair, drawing him as close as she could. In a subconscious frenzy Draco finished opening the door, he lead Hermione clumsily inside the small room. He let go and just followed his lust-filled desires and as Draco pushed her to the wall and started passionately kissing her neck she wrapped her legs tightly around him, feeling the growing length beneath all the fabric that separated him from her.

She took off her singlet in a hurry, and proceeded to kiss him wildly, she trailed wet, open kissed up his bare, pale neck and as he nibbled on her ear she proceeded to take off her shoes and lift up his shirt, placing her cold hands on his warm flat stomach. Hermione could feel his heart beat and was consumed with the desire to have him. He unwrapped his arms from beneath her, pushing her even closer to him. Every single inch of them was touching. He unclasped her bra and suddenly stopped to marvel how he had never noticed such a beautiful person. As he marveled at the ravishing beauty in front of him, she took off his shirt completely, and pushed herself even more to him. She unwrapped her legs and in a haze discarded her leggings. She started to undo his zipper in one of the most appealing ways. She went on her knees and as she slowly pushed his pants down, she lead him to the bed. He bumped his knees on the edge and fell back, Hermione falling on top of him. His erect member pulsating with passion. He flipped them around so that Draco was lying on top and then painfully slowly, as she laded his chest with kisses and rushed hickeys were placed on his neck, he lowered her enticing lingerie out of his way, without a waring he slipped two fingers into her open wetness and as he turned and moved them she felt a sensation never before experienced. He took out his fingers and licked them clean and as he was sitting up, she sat up aswell and in a swift move removed his boxers. They were both completely naked, free of the restriction of clothes. Draco made Hermione fall back on the bed but this time he turned her around so that his eyes were directly in front of her wet and inviting vagina. He traced his fingers and felt her do the same on his member. He slipped one in pushing it in as far as it would go. He removed it fastly and the placed two, he turned them and twisted them inside her, making her even more wet with lust. He lowered his head and his tongue outlined her edges before finally he immersed his tongue in her. At the same time Hermione had stopped messing with her fingers and as she was taking him with her beautiful lips a soft gasp escaped her throat, making Draco go insane. His movements got more bold, more erratic as the desire behind his eyes filled his veins and invaded his body. He pulled out his tongue and started trailing kisses up her thighs leading back to her wet center. Hermione instead had other plans and took his whole length in her moth moving up and down and caressing him with delicate but firm hands she finished with a few kisses and the flipped again to face Draco. Her Red lips were slightly white and wet from Darcos penis. Draco too had stained lips and wet fingers. They entwined their legs and as he entered her, a wave of pleasure ran through both. And at the same time they both came, screaming out each others name.


End file.
